Rewind the Clock
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Red ventures into Viridian Forest, and another world?
1. Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda. If I did Majora's Mask would be released on the 3DS.**

Red smiled. It was a bright, happy summer day and Yellow had suggested that all the Dexholders take the day off and meet up at the Viridian Forest. Red walked through the forest 'till he caught sight of Yellow's hat. He promptly started to run towards it.

" Hey guys," Red greeted, "What's up?"

Red's crimson eyes scanned the group of Dexholders. There was Green, Yellow and Blue standing next to Gold, Silver and Crystal, who were having a small argument. Ruby and Sapphire were behind them, having a considerably louder and more violent argument, while Emerald was trying to break them up. Diamond and Pearl were entertaining Platinum, Black and Bianca while White was talking to Cheren.

"Red!" Blue exclaimed, "You're just in time! We're about to start playing Manhunt!"

During the game of Manhunt, along with the original rules (once you're tagged by someone who's it, you're it too) each of them were permitted one Pokémon. That Pokémon could be used for fleeing, spotting others and to hide yourself but not to harm others.

"So who's it?" asked Red.

Upon the mention of being it, everyone ceased what they were doing and backed away slowly. Sadly for Yellow, she didn't realize that everyone had backed away and she was thus standing in the middle of the small circle. Everyone sighed with relief. They weren't it.

"Yellow's it!" exclaimed Gold.

Yellow then started to count. "1, 2, 3..."

Red turned around and started to run. He had 30 seconds to find a clearing and then use Saur to create a small bush out of vines. There was a small clearing between trees in front of him. He ran over there, mentally calculating that he had about 15 seconds to set up when he kept running.

_What is going on? _thought Red as he ran into the clearing _I should be setting up not checking... _He noticed that he was now surrounded by trees. He caught sight of a kid holding up what looked like a potato-shaped flute.

"Hee, hee," the kid giggled, "You two fairies did great!"

"Hey!" Red yelled. Now that the kid was looking at him he could see that he was wearing a mask. The mask looked sinister, as if it was plotting something. The green irises and orange where the whites of the eyes should be were unnerving.

Then in one quick motion the masked kid (1) jumped onto the back of a horse and rode off. Red started to chase him but he lost sight of the masked kid when he stumbled over the body of an unconscious boy. (2) Red ran in the direction he saw the kid ride, jumping on tree stumps to get to a tunnel.

Red stopped. The path suddenly ended in what seemed to be a bottomless drop. He peered over the edge, trying to catch a glimpse of the kid and his fairies. And then...

...he fell

**Please R&R! And tell me should Link go to the world of Pokémon?**

**(1) whoever can guess the bad pun gets a virtual cookie! (hint: it has to do with Pokémon)**

**(2) One doesn't need mad skillz to figure out who this is...**

**_Hasta la pasta!_ (virtual cookie for that reference too!)**


	2. Meet

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. As for the answers:**

**(1) Mask of Ice (the masked man)**

**(2) It was Link**

**(3) Italy from Hetalia**

**Note: Ponyta is classified as a "Fire Horse Pokemon" and is thus how Red knows what a horse is.**

**_XxxDreamingflowerxxx _Red ran after the Skullkid because it ultimately helps Link (retrieving the ocarina) and Link is only unconscious (and it advances the story). Bianca and Cheren are dexholders because... they had dexes it still counts and they are rivals.**

Link woke up with a start. He looked around groggily, trying to identify where he was. He shakily got to his feet, realizing that he did not have his usual sword and shield. He spotted small capsules laying on the ground. Curious, Link picks them up and stows them in his small pouch. He then decides to walk in the direction he had been facing when he woke up.

After a few minutes of walking, Link comes across a small girl wandering the forest, as if she was looking for someone.

"Are you lost?" the girl asks with a kind look on her face. "My name is Yellow," She says, extending her hand towards him.

Link, after a moment's hesitation decides that Yellow looks like she genuinely wants to help, and he shakes her hand. "I'm Link," he said.

"Hi, Link do you need help?" Yellow asked.

"Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Viridian Forest," she stated. Link frowned, there was no place called the Viridian Forest in Hyrule.

"And where exactly is that?" Link asked.

"In Kanto-" she was then cut off by the arrival of another girl.

"There you are, Yellow! Did you find Red already?" The girl then noticed Link. "And who are you?" the girl asked playfully, turning to him.

"He's Link," a new voice said.

"Gold, get out of the bushes and stop eavesdropping on people!" another voice scolded.

"But you're in the bushes eavesdropping on them too." Gold whined.

"That's because somebody has to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Why don't you both get out of the bushes?" a red-haired boy states.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone." the playful girl said. "My name is Blue," she said gesturing to herself. "The red-haired kid is Silver, and this is Gold," she said pulling a raven haired kid out of the bushes. "and this is Crystal." she said gesturing to another girl, who was in the bushes.

"Look, it's not my fault that you're barbarian screaming got you caught!" a boy yelled.

"Well you were prancing about ridiculously!" another girl yelled back.

"And the old married couple is Ruby and Sapphire." Blue said, while Gold sniggered in the background.

"I'm not married to Ruby!" shouts the girl, clearly looking insulted.

"I'm not married to Sapphire!" shouts Ruby, looking equally insulted.

" How many of you are there?" Link asked.

Blue smiled and said "Well there's Red, Green, me, Yellow-"

" Are you seriously going to list all the names?" complained -

"Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald-"

"I'm here" said a short blond boy, whom Link assumed was Emerald.

"Diamond, Pearl, Platinum-"

"We heard our names," a black haired girl said. Link assumed that she was Platinum and the 2 boys behind her were Diamond and Pearl.

"Black, White-"

"The Unova Champion is here!" a boy yelled, holding girl's wrist.

"Oh ho ho, where have you two been?" said Blue. "Oh and we can't forget Bianca and Cheren!"

"We're both here!" Bianca and Cheren said.

"So." Blue said turning to Link, "Where are you from?"

"Uhh..." Blue was making him nervous and he was already confused. If he remembered correctly Red was missing but what about Green?

Blue giggled. "Are you nervous? I don't bite."

" Tch, pesky girl." interrupted Green, who had just shown up. Link was relieved that he didn't have to answer.

"So, where are ya from?" Blue asked again. He could feel their eyes boring into his skull, waiting for an answer. Hoping that only Blue and Yellow were listening he responded.

"I'm not from this world..."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for Red's chapter next! Please R&R!**


	3. Transformed

_**The next chapter has arrived! To the guest eho asked the horse question, I answered that last chapter. Read the AN. We got readers from tons of different countries: Canada, the Phillipines, Greece, the UK, the Netherlands, Mexico, Australia, New Zealand and of course the U.S. That is awesome!**_

_** Really Important: Starting from now I will put song recommadations that go along with the following paragraph(s). They will be between the **. I will use short form. **_

_**TLoZ: The Legend of Zelda**_

_**MM: Majora's Mask**_

_**Character ages**__** will be addressed next chapter.**_

Red landed on a flower. He frowned. The flower was quite large. He could sit on the centre, cross-legged, without touching the petals. There was a bright light that came through a crack in the ceiling. In the light Red could clearly see the two fairies and the masked kid from before. He clenched his fists and braced himself. If this kid wanted to battle, he would get one.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?!" the kid said, " It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it... There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... Hee, Hee.." Red was confused. The horse wasn't his, so that meant he had stolen it. He was really angry with the masked kid now. Getting rid of someone else's horse that you stole is unthinkable.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Why the sad face?" the kid said. "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you ..." Red frowned. He was going to give this kid a piece of his mind.

"Oh, come now... Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" The mask started shaking. Red got the weirdest headache.

He was in a nightmare. It was pitch black. There were strange creatures behind him. They had a circular head with orange-red eyes and orange leaves instead of hair. They had a long, tube like mouth and short legs with small feet. And their entire body was made of wood. One came up behind him and he ran.

The bright light from the hole blinded him. Red sighed in relief. It had just been a nightmare. Or so he thought when he got a glimpse of himself in the water's reflection.

He looked like the creatures from his nightmare. The only differences are that he had a longer body, and that his trademark hat rested on his head. How could this be, Red wondered. Then he saw the masked kid laugh.

"Hee, Hee! Now, that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way forever!" An exit opened up behind the masked kid, and he floated towards it. Red, infuriated, dives into the water and starts swimming towards him. Once he gets out of the water, he runs into one of the fairies, which was yellow.

The masked kid continues his retreat, the purple fairy still with him. It cries "S-s- sis!" The kid laughs, then the door closes.

The yellow fairy tries to follow and then exclaims, " Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" It slams into the door once more, before turning around to look at Red.

"You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!" Red just stared. He couldn't believe that a fairy was talking to him!

"Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me ?" Seeing that Red hadn't responded, the fairy continued. " Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you... So hurry up!" Red nodded and started to follow the fairy towards the door.

"Ohhhh, Tael... I wonder if that child will be all right on his own!" Red wondered if she was talking about the 'skull kid' as they made their way towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind! So, um... That stuff back there.. I... um... apologize, so... So take me with you!" Red frowned. Why should he accept her offer? Apparently, she had thought the same thing.

"You wanna know about that Skull kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please!" Red nodded.

"Great! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that Skull Kid... My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you, or whatever. Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out, I'll tell you. Hopefully, you'll managed to get by without my help until then!"

Red walked towards the flower and found himself sucked in. Then he popped out holding 2 flowers and floated towards the door. After repeating the process, he went through a passageway, after stopping to look at a tree.

*TLoZ:MM Song of Healing*

He was in what seemed to be the basement of a clock tower. There were gears turning and a rickety staircase winding around it. The stone walls were dark and gloomy as Red made his way up the staircase, Tatl close behind. He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

**Another cliffhanger! :) Link's turn is up next. What'll the dexholders do to him? Only one way to find out! Note: I am accepting suggestions, just so ya know. Please R&R! **


	4. Games

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! I know it's been forever since I updated my story. But I will continue. Thanks so much to all my readers from all around the world! Thanks even more to my reviewers! You guys make my day!**

_**sapphiques-and-angelfire **_**Thank you for the compliment**

_**Azulhada **_**Here is Link's chapter!**

_**TatlTails **_**I know, but there's no way to get around intros. That and there was no way I was not not writing the most quotable line of the whole game.**

_**Guest **_**You were so right.**

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx **_**I'm cheap and I found my way around the explanation part. Love ya too!**

_**FadedSunset **_**And this is where it goes.**

Link woke with a start in his bed. He looked around. This wasn't his room in his tree house! He quickly jumped out of the bed. He was wearing what seemed to be some old clothes. Link looked around for his familiar green tunic. Something shiny caught his eye. It was... what was it called again? Ah, a Game Boy** (1)**! The memories from yesterday came rushing back.

~Flashback~

"_I'm not from this world..." Link whispered. No one heard him over the loud conversation. _

"_What's that?" asked Blue. "You're going to have to speak a little louder." Link opened his mouth, about to respond when he was interrupted. _

"_Alright!" Green yelled. Everyone immediately stopped talking. "It would be best if you all return to your home region now."_

"_But what about Senor Red?" Asked Platinum. _

"_You can help by looking in your home region." He coolly replied. Some of the Dexholders left immediately, while other stayed around before leaving. However when all those who were not native to Kanto left, only Blue, Green and Yellow remained. Link gulped, hoping that they weren't going to yell at him. _

"_So then," Green started. "Where are you from?" Link looked up. He didn't know where he was well enough to lie and get away with it. So he told the truth._

~End Flashback~

He had told them he was from Hyrule. Which was why he had been taken to Professor Oak's lab. In fact, this room was right above the lab. He could hear music coming from Green's room. Link stepped out into the hallway and lightly pushed open the door to Green's room. Green was lying on his bed with a video game in his hand. He had told Link about them when he gave him the Game Boy.

"_If we had time, I would have explained this world to you. Since we have no time, this video game will have to do it for me." Green pulled out a Game Boy and handed it to Link. He smiled and walked away._

_Link flicked the on switch on the side. The Game Boy gave a small beep as it turned on. Catchy music played as he saw many monsters appear onscreen. Finally, it displayed the tile screen. "Pokemon," read Link. He clicked the A button. He then selected new game. Professor Oak was onscreen. _

"_Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" And Link found himself absorbed in the game. _

He leaned over to see what Green was playing. The title screen read 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.'

**(1) In Pokemon games characters ar shown to have a Wii. I know this is using the manga but since the manga is based off the games, I found it easier to do this than explain endlessly about Pokemon. (I'm sure Green and Prof. Oak would have a lot to say.)Also this will cause something else. **

**Please R&R! Red's chapter coming up soon!**


	5. Clock

**I'm sooo sooorrrryyy! Today I woke up and slapped myself for not updating. I'm soo soorrryy! Thank you readers who stick with me! To those who favourite and follow! Especially to my reviewers! I can't believe I have 27 reviews already! **

**_Hylian Mage _Yeah, he will... Eventually**

**_Azulhada_ Thank you**

**_Guest_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked my idea. **

**_FadedSunset _Thank you for the compliment!**

**_xxDreamingflowerxx_ To me, Green is a closet gamer. But to those who don't like that idea, there is also another explanation. Green played that game as research as to how Pokemon were portrayed. Now that is easier to imagine. **

**_guest1 _I'm happy you find my story interesting! **

**_sapphiques-and-angelfire_ ... **

**_ArianandXaia _Thank you! I am happy that you found my idea awesome! And Zelda and Pokemon are epic! **

**_Glaceon Mage_ I'm happy to learn that there is another Pokespe/TLoZ crossover. Thank you for the compliment! As to why Green is playing video games is in the reply to xxDreamingflowerxx's review. An 8.5! Thank you! **

**_Guest _I'm happy you're interested in what happens next. **

**_Guest _I'm glad you get my idea and like it. I know my chapter is quite short but you can blame that on one of my other stories. And I really wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. This chapter is longer. **

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Red turned around to see a person with pointy ears and a large backpack looking at him. He wore a purple tunic with a yellow collar and off his backpack hung masks. His eyes were shut, and he smiled a creepy smile. He had his hands together, as if he was thinking of something. Tatl hid behind Red. Red wondered if he should run, but he realized that there was no where to run.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop." He explained. "I travel far and wide in search of masks..." Red still felt skeptical of the salesman. He continued. "During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods." Red frowned. Could the imp be the Skull Kid? "So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you." Red frowned even more at this statement. What did the salesman want from him? "Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you..." At this Red recoiled, talk about creepy! The salesman smiled. "... For I know of a way to return you to your former self." Red stood still. That was what he wanted. "If you can get back the precious item that was stolen. I will return you to normal. In exchange... All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me." Red thought about it. It seemed reasonable.

"What?" Asked the salesman, ticked off from Red's staring. "Is it not a simple task?" Red still gave no answer. "Why, to someone like you, it should be by no means a difficult task." True, thought Red. The skull kid was most definably no match for Giovanni. "Except..." Added the salesman. "The one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up..." Red didn't mind the time limit. Three days seemed like enough time to do it. Sensing Red's thoughts, the salesman spoke again. "But yes... You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away." Red nodded.

"Well then, I am counting on you..." Red walked past the salesman and towards the door. He opened it, wondering what it was like outside.

As soon as he walked outside, Red saw that it was dawn. The dawn of the first day, he thought to himself. And 72 hours remain till the deadline. He looked at what Tatl informed him to be South Clock Town. Tatl then flew in front of him.

"He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the..." Tatl trailed off. Realizing that Red was waiting for her to continue, she apologized. "Sorry... Just thinking aloud." She continued. "But three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy!" Red frowned. What was the Great Fairy? Seeing that he seemed wary, Tatl continued. "Look, you wanna find the Skull Kid, don't you?" Red nodded. "The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything. And just between you and me, the Skull Kid is no match for the Great Fairy. Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!" Red nodded.

As he walked away from the door, he turned back around to see from which building he had come from. He saw that he had walked out of a decorated clock tower. He caught a glimpse of something above it. Red strained his neck to see what the object above the clock tower was. It was a moon.

The moon had a face! It had creepy eyes and a nose, and a creepy smile. Red wondered what it was doing quite close to the tower. Deciding that the creepy moon could wait, he decided to go find the Great Fairy.

He walked onto the street when he was suddenly attacked by a dog. The dog then ran off as Red picked himself up. He suddenly realized that he was heading south, so he turned and ran up several wooden slopes and through a door. Tatl informed him that they were now in North Clock Town. Before talking to anyone, Red cut the grass. He found what Tatl told him to be Rupees, the currency here.

Red then decided to talk to a green-clad man with red underpants on the outside. "What's this?" He said. "Green clothes... White fairy... Sir, could you, by chance, be a forest fairy?" Red frowned. This man was obviously weird and maybe a bit delusional. "Oh my! My name is Tingle!" Of course, the weird man with a red nose and a goatee had a weird name. "I think I am the same as you, sir. A forest fairy!" Yep, thought Red. Definably delusional. "Alas, though I am already age 35, no fairy has come to me yet... My father tells me to grow up and act my age, but why?" Red raised his eyebrow. 35? He is really weird for a 35 year old. "I tell you... Tingle is the very reincarnation of a fairy!" Red frowned. Could this man get any weirder? "Now while I stand here waiting for a fairy of my own. I sell maps to help out my father." Tingle then started dancing. "Lucky! Lucky! You're so lucky to have a fairy!" Red raised his eyebrow again. Lucky? He was most certainly not lucky. "I know! I know! We should be friends!" Red recoiled. This guy was probably the weirdest person he ever met in his life. "Yes! Yes! In exchange, I will sell you a map for cheap as a sign of my friendship. Will you buy one of Tingle's maps?"

Tingle showed him 2 maps. One of Clock Town, which cost 5 rupees and another of a place called Woodfall, which cost 40 rupees. Since he had never been to Woodfall, Red decided to by the one of Clock Town. "Yippee!" Tingle cried, happy to have sold a map. Tatl played a small fanfare as she spoke. "You got a map of Clock Town! Now you can find your way around town."

"Well, call again!" Exclaimed Tingle. "Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" Tingle brought out a shower of green sparks. "... These are the magic words that Tingle created himself. Don't steal them!" And with that, the conversation ended.

Spotting a grassy slope, Red walked up it and entered the Fairy Fountain.

**Please R&R! Up next: Link!**


End file.
